Aurora Chamber (SkyTown)
Aurora Chamber is a room on SkyTown, Elysia. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The room is a large containment facility for SkyTown's Aurora Unit, 217. It has two levels, the main for interacting with the AU, and the lower level for the Aurora Unit's maintenance. Around the main level is a hallway used to access nearby rooms. This hallway is dotted with purple, unscannable vegetation growing in pools of Phazon that remains even after Elysia is purged of corruption. If Samus jumps in this Phazon, it will make a splashing sound. The Aurora Chamber is the only room in which this happens. This is the only known Aurora Chamber that does not have an Aurora Access room connecting to it. Role When Samus Aran enters the room, she has the mission of purging Aurora Unit 217 of his corruption virus infection. The chamber is locked with a door that requires a kinetic charge. Until Samus has the Boost Ball, she cannot enter. Once she has returned with it, she can open the door. When she tries to use the communications terminal, the "SkyTown announcer" says "The Aurora Unit is corrupted and requires repair. Opening maintenance level hatch." A hatch will then open, allowing Samus access to a Morph Ball tunnel that ends with a piston, which takes her down to the maintenance level. However, before she can inject the vaccine, numerous Tinbots that were in stasis will awaken, and Samus will have to defeat eleven of them before she can get the chance to inject the Galactic Federation vaccine undisturbed. Once this happens, 217 is shown to be purged of all Phazon contamination. The room will fill with steam, and the AU Status Screens will turn on. However, just as Samus is about to leave, Ghor enters the room through a mechanical hatch. Destroying most of the circuit boards in the room with his Plasma Beam, he escapes through the same hatch after being injured by Samus's weapon fire. She cannot open the hatch herself. Leaving the maintenance level, she speaks with 217, who informs her that the destruction of the circuit boards has disabled SkyTown's network. To restore it, Samus would have to weld the broken circuitry with Ghor's Plasma Beam. She is tasked with the order of hunting him down. When she returns, she fixes the network connection and allows 217 to plan out an attack on the Elysia Seed, discovering the location of three parts to a Theronian Bomb and giving them to Samus. After the Elysia Seed is destroyed, 217 goes into stasis to acquire new data, and cannot be spoken to again. Aurora Unit 217 briefings After vaccination * In spoken dialogue, 217 says "on Olympus" instead of "on the G.F.S. Olympus". Similar dialogue is accessible in the Logbook after the briefing, under the objective "Hunt Down Ghor". After Ghor's defeat Noticeably, the "radio" effect on 217's voice is absent when he mentions the "Federation landing site far to the east", and it sounds more humanoid. After Theronian bomb assembled Connecting rooms *Aurora Lift (via Blue Door) *Maintenance Shaft AU (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Aurora Unit 217 *Continually spawning Tinbots that will stop when eleven are defeated *Ghor Scans Level 1 ;Kinetic Lock :"Security doors engaged. Energize lock with a kinetic charge to gain chamber access." ;Aurora Unit 217 (corrupted) :"Aurora Unit 217 offline. Phazon corruption present. Administer vaccine to repair." ;Communications terminal :"Communications terminal allows users to interact with Aurora Unit 217." ;Aurora Unit 217 (vaccinated) :"Aurora Unit 217 online. Unable to communicate with SkyTown's network." ;Aurora Unit 217 (dormant) :"Aurora Unit 217 is currently processing newly acquired data. Unable to interact with the unit." Level 2 ;Mechanical hatch :"Mechanical hatch is locked. There doesn't appear to be any way to open this door." ;AU Status Screen (AU offline) :"AU Status Screen. No image is being displayed. Unit is currently offline." ;Gun Socket :"Insertion point identified. Upload Galactic Federation vaccine via this terminal." ;AU Status Screen (network offline) :"AU Status Screen. Unit is currently online but is not connected to the network." ;Gun Socket (vaccine uploaded) :"Vaccine has been uploaded. Aurora Unit 217 has been cured of all Phazon corruption." ;Damaged Circuit boards :"Circuitry has sustained damage. Severed conditions must be repaired by fusing them together." ;Repaired Circuit boards :"Circuitry has been repaired. This connection between the AU and network has been restored." ;AU Status Screen (network online) :"AU Status Screen. Unit is online and connected into SkyTown's main network." ru:Отсек Aurora (СкайТаун) Category:Rooms Category:SkyTown Category:Map Stations